The present disclosure relates to cover systems for open-topped containers, such as dump bodies, refuse haulers, grain trailers and the like. These cover systems utilize flexible covers, such as tarpaulins, that are pulled across the open top of the container body. The flexible cover is wound onto a roller as the cover is moved to its open or stowed position and unwound from the roller as the cover is moved to a closed position covering the container body. An arm assembly supports the opposite ends of the flexible to control the movement of the cover to and from its end positions.
An exemplary side-to-side system is depicted in FIG. 1. The Vehicle V includes a tractor T and a trailer body B, which may be a dump body, grain hauler and the like. A tarping system 10 is mounted to the trailer with a cover or tarpaulin 11 sized to extend the entire length of the open top O of the trailer body, and to span the width of the open top when the tarping system is in its closed configuration. A drive mechanism 12 is engaged to a roller supporting the cover 11 that is configured to move the cover from one side of the trailer body B to the other. A support mechanism 13 is engaged to the opposite end of the cover roller to support the cover as it is deployed or retracted. In a typical side-to-side cover system, the drive mechanism 12 rotates the roller and cover so that the cover travels over the end caps C of the trailer body.